Faits Divers
by flammula
Summary: Suites de petites fics plus ou moins yaoi. Les thèmes et sujets abordés sont divers et variés, d'où le titre. Ça pourra aller du sérieux au carrément n'importe quoi...disons souvent n'importe quoi, parce que j'aime rire et dire de la m***e
1. Et les laiderons alors ?

Title: **Faits Divers**  
>Category: Games » Kingdom Hearts<br>Author: flammula  
>Language: French, Rating: Rated: T<br>Genre: Humor/General  
>Published: 05-31-11, Updated: 08-11-11<br>Chapters: 3, Words: 10,849

**Chapter 1: Et les laiderons alors ?**

Disclaimer : personnages appartenant à Square Enix. Pour ceux qui m'en voudraient d'ici la fin du chapitre, je tiens à dire pour ma défense que si on réfléchit bien, au final je les torture pas autant que ce que les scénaristes des Kingdom Hearts et Final Fantasy font, alors non je me sens pas coupable de quoi que ce soit, j'améliore leur vie à ces pauvres persos.

Avertissement : Juste un peu le langage. Le shonen-ai est très limité aussi. C'est du disage de merde une fois de plus XD

Bonne lecture !

Faut pas croire, même si j'étais petit, je me souviens très bien de ce qu'on disait autour de moi, depuis les "il est adorable" aux "trop craquant" en passant par les "Ce Squall, quand il sera grand il fera tomber toutes les filles". Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Surtout que les photos de quand j'étais à l'âge où tout le monde vous papouille circulent dans toutes les mains du quartier, grâce à ma très chère mère qui se lasse pas de présenter son fils à tout le monde -ça ravive les souvenirs à chaque fois. Sauf qu'au bout d'un certain temps, les photos des années collège s'y sont ajoutées, et tout d'un coup les couinements admiratifs se sont transformés en "mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?".

Ce qui m'est arrivé ? Un truc atroce.

Un truc que personne ne peut éviter, même s'il en touche certains plus violemment que d'autres.

La puberté.

Et moi, elle m'a pas loupé. J'ai commencé à souffrir dès le début du collège : mes quenottes avaient décidé qu'elles ne marcheraient pas droit, c'était l'anarchie dans ma bouche. Je suis passé chez l'orthodontiste qui m'a installé un magnifique chemin de fer. Je souriais déjà pas des masses, mais après ça, c'était pire que tout. L'année suivante alors que j'avais toujours aimé le fond de la classe, on m'a installé au premier rang. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'y voyais rien. Ma prof en a eu marre que je plisse des yeux pour lire ses cours -que je n'avais jamais en entier étant donné que je passais plus de temps à les déchiffrer qu'à les recopier- et a fini par appeler mes parents. Je les avais pas prévenus seul pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne voulais pas aussi me faire appeler Quatre Yeux en plus de Sourire d'enfer -dent fer, ah ah les mioches sont des comiques-(même si je souriais pas). Au final je me suis retrouvé avec des culs de bouteille.

Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec la puberté ? Ok, je l'admets. Seulement, tout ça aurait à la limite pu passer si la puberté n'était pas intervenue.

Mon corps a grandi d'un coup pendant mon année de quatrième, ma mère arrivait même pas suivre pour m'habiller, ce qui faisait que j'avais toujours des fringues ringardes. Pas parce qu'elles étaient moches, mais parce qu'elles m'allaient aux fraises. A la fin aussi parce qu'elles étaient laides, vu que ma mère récupérait ce qu'elle pouvait. Son budget avait pas supporté ma poussée de croissance.

Mange de la soupe si tu veux grandir ! Bah tiens, j'en ai tellement mangé que j'ai failli me transformer en haricot magique, en m'escaladant on aurait trouvé un château dans les nuages -géant, harpe qui parle et trésor en cadeaux. Mais ça encore, j'étais pas le seul dans ma classe et arrivé en troisième, c'était même plus moi le plus grand. (à mon grand bonheur, j'ai fini par ne plus être le seul non plus à avoir un appareil dentaire ou des lunettes...même si tout le monde avait pas mes verres quadruples foyer -en exagérant à peine)

Ensuite il y a eu les joies de l'acné qui sont venues s'y ajouter. Alors là, j'aimerais qu'on m'explique POURQUOI certains ont que dalle, et que moi j'avais plus de gueule ? Ils m'avaient jeté un sort pour que je me prenne toute l'acné à leur place, je vois pas d'autre explication.

Et puis ma voix a mué. C'était horrible. J'aurais voulu ne jamais parler, mais en cours ou à la maison, c'était impossible, on m'y obligeait absolument. Je devais donc souffrir que ma voix parte en vrille dans la discorde la plus atroce.

J'avais envie de m'enterrer dans un trou et d'y ressortir quand tout ça serait enfin terminé. Mais la société d'aujourd'hui ne vous permet pas de vous transformer aussi facilement en ermite. Alors j'ai dû vivre avec, hein.

J'avais décidé que puisque j'étais condamné à être moche, je ferais ce que je pourrais pour être au moins intelligent. Il fallait aussi que je fasse honneur à la réputation des binoclard : être un intello quoi.

Pari tenu, j'étais le meilleur en tout. Et même en sport. Parce que j'avais découvert que me muscler un minimum me rendait moins effrayant : je ressemblais moins à un squelette. Je me musclais, je me dépensais, je mangeais encore plus...et les filles ont un jour fini par dire qu'avec un sac sur la tête, je pouvais être pas mal.

Tellement délicat de leur part.

Mais ça c'était qu'à partir de ma première année de lycée.

Enfin, voilà, vous pouvez constater les ravages que la puberté a fait sur moi. Sans compter ces...petites choses en plus qui apparaissent sur votre corps, ces petits changements qui surviennent sur certaines parties de l'anatomie masculine, tout ça.

Ouais ouais, j'entends les filles du coin ricaner, faites pas les malines ! Je suis sûr que pour celles qui ont pas été prévenues, ça dû être flippant les premières règles ! Hein ? Mentez pas.

Bon, j'ai pas flippé. Mais se réveiller un beau matin et sentir qu'on est pas aussi détendu que ce qu'on devrait l'être...bah voilà. Peut-être même qu'il y en a qui l'ont regardé de longues minutes en espérant qu'il leur dise ce qu'il voulait exactement, et pourquoi il était si tendu, le pauvre.

Bref. Je compte certainement pas m'étendre sur le sujet.

Par contre ma crise d'adolescence a eu lieu sur ce même thème. A peu près.

En troisième, je suis tombé dans la même classe qu'un garçon qui venait d'emménager en ville. Et lui, on aurait jamais dit qu'il avait un jour su ce que c'était que la puberté. Il avait un visage aux traits fins, une peau de bébé, il était un peu plus grand que moi et à ma grande surprise, il n'avait plus ses rondeurs d'enfants. Son visage m'avait fait m'attendre à un autre corps que celui d'un sportif. Non, je l'ai pas espionné aux toilettes, on a été à la piscine, comme tous les écoliers. Il était blond aux yeux bleus clairs et sa mère à lui avait pas l'air d'avoir abandonné l'espoir de l'habiller correctement. Mon total opposé, question physique. Mais sur la personnalité, on avait beaucoup plus de points communs. Dommage qu'il ignorait même mon existence. D'un autre côté, c'était pas plus mal pour lui : il irradiait tellement qu'il se serait probablement aveuglé à cause de sa lumière reflétée dans mes lunettes.

Je parlais donc de crise d'adolescence. Oui, c'était une réelle crise existentielle qui éclata dans ma caboche quand je me suis rendu compte que le nouveau souci anatomique de mes onze ans réagissait à des pensées sorties de nulle part incluant Cloud et quelques fantaisies.

Cloud...un prénom trop débile mais je m'en rendais pas compte à l'époque. Faut dire que je suis pas mieux loti.

Bref, imaginez ce que ça fait de devoir admettre qu'on est attiré par un garçon, quand on en est soi-même un. Une catastrophe.

Crise d'adolescence, parce que je me haïssais et je haïssais mes deux jeunes frères, Sora et Roxas, qui entraient aussi dans la même phase et le vivaient bien mieux que moi. Mère Nature avait été tellement injuste. Tellement. Tellement. _Tellement_... Ou alors c'est vraiment comme on dit : j'ai servi de brouillon avant que ma mère puisse pondre ses deux perfections. Une chance pour moi, eux, ils ont un grain à la place du cerveau. Ils sont jumeaux, y a dû avoir un bug et au lieu de faire deux cerveaux, y en a qu'un seul qui a poussé, et il a été partagé en deux.

C'est à partir du moment où j'ai réussi à me faire une raison que j'ai réellement décidé à me démochiser.

Seulement, ce genre d'entreprise ça prend du temps.

Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais approcher Cloud tant que je ressemblerais à un étron. Malheureusement c'est lui qui a décidé à quel moment nous pourrions nous parler pour la première fois.

Je me suis donc rendu ridicule. J'avais enlevé mes lunettes pour pas qu'il s'aveugle à cause de sa propre lumière, mais j'y voyais pas grand chose et j'ai parlé à une tâche floue tout le long. (bon ok, c'était pas qu'une tâche floue, mais j'aurais voulu pouvoir admirer ses traits dans toute leur splendeur). J'ouvrais le moins possible la bouche pour pas qu'il voit mes chemins de fer, pendant que lui avait un sourire captivant, même s'il était petit.

J'ai dû passer pour le type le plus antipathique de la planète, mais il ne s'en était même pas formalisé et je crois qu'on est devenus amis.

J'y croyais dur comme fer en réalité. Mon seul but dans la vie, à partir de ce moment, c'était de réussir à devenir non plus mignon et adorable comme je l'étais avant...Armageddon, mais devenir beau et séduisant. Roh oui. En plus, la sexualité de Cloud n'avait pas spécialement l'air d'être définie, alors j'avais mes chances...si j'arrivais devenir beau.

C'est fou ce que l'apparence peut avoir son importance dans ce monde de cons.

J'ai eu de la chance qu'on soit dans le même lycée, parce que comme je disais, ça prend du temps de se faire refaire le portrait -dans le bon sens du terme.

On était tous les deux dans une classe différente en seconde, et les choses ont fait qu'on ne se parle plus beaucoup. Voire plus du tout avant la fin de l'année. Ça m'avait brisé le cœur, mais soit, ça suivrait mon plan diabolique. Je pourrais refaire une réapparition vraiment surprenante. Dans ma tête je pensais que ça aurait plus d'impact comme ça. Et oh mon dieu, oui, c'en a eu.

Squall est réapparu au lycée, le matin de la rentrée en Première, avec zéro défauts, des fringues cool, des lentilles de contact et plus d'appareil, une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, une voix grave et sensuelle -vive moi- et une assurance remontée à bloc. Ça murmurait sur mon passage, et pour une fois, c'était pas des moqueries...quoi que rien ne me prouve que ça l'ait déjà été, mais ma paranoïa le pensait pour moi. Quoi qu'en y repensant est-ce que les murmures étaient pas des moqueries ? Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, ça y ressemblait parfois...non ? Je peux pas marcher sans qu'on m'agresse de pensées négatives ?... RAH ! J'étais redevenu un canon, je vois pas pourquoi ils auraient pu faire autre chose que baver. Au pire les gars étaient jaloux. Point final.

Où j'en étais... ?

Ah oui, je me souviens bien de ce matin. Mes chevilles ont fini par exploser, et les yeux de Cloud sont sortis de leur orbite. C'était splendide. Ça l'était encore plus quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais encore grandi, et que je dépassais Cloud à présent. Oh oui, lui lever le menton d'un geste sensuel pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux faisait partie de mes fantasmes. (quoi ? Comment ça fantasme bidon ? Je vous signale que comme j'étais plus petit, c'était déjà pas mal de rêver d'être plus grand !) Je me sentais tellement comme un homme nouveau que je me serais donné un autre prénom aussi, genre Léon. Mais bon, fallait pas abuser.

Alors ouais, je l'ai abordé sans perdre de temps. Salut, ça fait longtemps. Tu vas bien ? Et là Cloud rougit profusément et bégaye presque en me répondant. Oh Squall ! Je t'avais pas reconnu tout de suite !

Évidemment, je suis devenu une bombasse. Tu veux m'épouser ?

Et retour brutal à la réalité :

"Salut Squall ! Ça te change ce nouveau look.

-Salut, hum, merci.

-Je te présente Zack, c'est mon petit ami.

-Salut !" fit un garçon grand, canon, et va chier bordel.

Cri d'agonie. Ô rage, ô désespoir, monde cruel qui ose m'infliger pareil coup au cœur ! Un véritable coup de poignard dans le dos, traitresse de chienne de vie !

Je vous hais, je vous hais tous ! Allez tous brûler en enfer.

-Salut, j'ai répondu en essayant de lui broyer la main mais l'enflure avait une sacrée poigne aussi.

-T'as drôlement changé...T'as fait ça pour une fille ? A fait mon blondinet sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ouais _c'est ça_ ! Pour des filles qui m'intéressent absolument pas ! Ça t'en bouche un coin ? J'espère que t'es déçu de t'être trouvé ton beau gosse pendant les vacances d'été, pendant que je tournais le dos et que je souffrais pour toi.

Pétasse.

-Ouais...c'est tellement évident ? J'ai dit en faisant semblant d'être un peu gêné.

Ça devait pas être crédible. En fait ma fausse gêne devait sûrement ressembler à une envie de meurtre.

-U,un changement si radical ? C'est évident, oui.

Ah AH ! Je décèle une note d'hésitation ? De jalousie, peut-être, pour cette fille imaginaire ?

Mais peu importait, parce qu'il m'avait tourné le dos en me saluant et en me disant à la prochaine. Il était parti bécoter son _Zack_ -notez la touche de mépris total- pendant que moi j'essayais de ramasser les morceaux de mon cœur en miettes.

Et il avait même pas hésité à m'avouer qu'il était de l'autre bord...quoi ? Il croyait que je lui dirais rien parce que ...genre...il pensait que je l'étais aussi ? Enfin, il avait pas tort sur ce coup, mais ça se voyait quand même pas _tant_ que ça, si ? Je suis pas une grande folasse, je matte pas les fesses des types...merde.

On dira qu'il assume tellement qu'il l'aurait avoué à n'importe qui.

Dans tous les cas :

La vie m'avait fait un beau coup de pute, on m'y reprendrait pas à deux fois.

Depuis ce jour je ne laisse plus personne se rapprocher de moi. Je suis peut-être devenu encore plus asocial qu'avant, mais ça me va. Peut-être même que je devrais passer au stade de misanthrope.

Ah ouais.

Ouais, ouais ! Je vous entends déjà ! Je vous entends bien vous plaindre de la fin merdique de cette histoire à la con.

Sachez jeunes gens, que les belles histoires sont écrites avec des gens beaux dès le début. Mais oui, soyons réalistes. Vous voulez pas lire d'histoires avec des personnages pustuleux et sans charisme.

A part dans quelques histoires pour filles complexées : c'est l'histoire d'une laide qui se fait quand même aimer pour ce qu'elle est à l'intérieur. Et là on tombe dans le carrément mièvre et, admettez-le, carrément idéaliste. Mais même dans ce cas là...elles sont nombreuses peut-être, ces histoires ? Permettez-moi d'émettre quelques doutes.

Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait des laiderons ? Hein ? Rien.

Vous me trouvez salaud ? Moi, c'est ceux qui écrivent que je trouve salauds. Mais bon, ok, j'admets qu'il y a visions moins noires que la mienne.

Chacun son point de vue.

C'était le texte qui valait pas un rond, par Squall Léonhart.

Ndla : ou comment écrire un texte de rageux et complètement inutile XDDD

Oui, Squall insulte Cloud de pétasse. XD

Non j'ai pas honte de l'opinion émit, c'est pas complètement le mien, c'est celui de Squall. XD

Non j'ai pas honte de ridiculiser les personnages classes.

Je dédie ce texte à tous ceux qui ont souffert de leur adolescence ou en souffrent encore, vous n'êtes pas seuls XD

J'aime l'inutile.

Biactol ça marche pas, y a des trucs plus efficaces (et je me fiche du faut pas dire de maaaarque.) XD

...Est-ce que porter un appareil dentaire c'est considéré comme une forme de chirurgie esthétique ?

J'arrête ici, et non je suis pas moche, je me trouve très bien XD

Je mettrai à jour chaque fois que j'aurai une idée d'histoire très courte comme celle-là donc ça risque d'être encore moins régulier que mes mises à jour de chapitres pour les autres fics XD

Flammula


	2. Vous êtes grossier

**Note importante : Vu que le rating M n'est pas ce que nous pensions qu'il était avant l'avertissement et le début des suppressions de fics sur ce site, j'ai longtemps hésité à complètement supprimer ce chapitre. Il a très peu d'intérêt, certes, mais je rechigne à me censurer complètement, que ce soit sur un délire ou non, donc j'ai décidé de le laisser. Soyons clairs au moins entre nous, je ne fais pas l'éloge d'un langage grossier, c'est beau quand on sait bien parler. C'est simplement de quoi rigoler. Peut-être que ça ne fait pas rire tout le monde, mais je n'empêche personne de passer le texte )**

**Voilà :)**

**Chapter 2: Vous êtes grossier**

Avertissement : RATING M pour le langage ! Je suis vraiment vulgaire dans cette fic, et c'est fait exprès XD Encore un pari débile et voilà.

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à Square Enix, Nomura sama tout ça.

Bonne lecture !

Une âme de poète dans un corps d'ange. L'être parfait.

Des traits fins, un visage presque enfantin ; de grands yeux bleus, de longs cils noirs ; une peau laiteuse, des cheveux d'or. Un sourire à damner un saint, une voix de velours, des lèvres roses aux mouvements envoûtants qui me susurrent des mots d'amour...

« Putain, Axel, mais bouge ton gros cul d'là sinon j'te claque la gueule contre l'mur ! T'en as vraiment pas marre de m'faire chier H24 ? T'es trop pète couilles, j'vais te décalquer la tronche !»

Roxas, un vulgaire cailloux à l'apparence de diamant. Mais je l'aime avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Il a l'air violent comme ça, mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Tant qu'elle n'entre pas dans son espace vital. Sinon il lui colle la baffe de sa vie. Comme celle que je me prends...

SBAF

« Et t'approche plus d'moi, putain de merde de trouduc ! »

...à l'instant. Oh mais même pas mal. Je les cherche, après tout, mes tartes. Oui, ce picotement qui perdure, la marque rouge de ses doigts sur ma joue...c'est presque comme si sa main y était encore, chaude et toute douce. Une caresse. J'en redemanderais encore.

« ROXAS SURVEILLE TON LANGAGE! Cria la douce voix de sa mère, depuis la cuisine.

-Va chier !

-PARLE PAS COMME ÇA À TA MERE ! »

Je sais très bien que dans trois ou quatre secondes Tifa va débarquer et mettre une branlée à son fils. Un coup de pied rotatif dans les dents que Rox' parera, suivi de quelques crochets que le fils parera ou feintera derechef. Le tout accompagné d'insultes gratinées de la part des deux partis. Roxas ne rend jamais les coups, mais les insultes, oui. La bataille s'arrête quand le fils finit par se prendre sa baffe et ça arrive toujours. Toujours.

J'adore mon blondinet et ma j'espère future belle maman, mais je veux certainement pas me prendre de coups en restant entre les deux, alors ni vu ni connu, je me faufile vers la sortie. Sora qui était là aussi m'accompagne avec un air blasé. Devant la porte d'entrée, on entend les bruits de la bataille qui commence et c'est à ce moment que le père des jumeaux (Sora et Roxas) fait son entrée, revenant sûrement du boulot.

« Salut Cloud ! Je fais avec un grand sourire.

Il me fixe un quart de seconde et tourne la tête vers l'endroit d'où vient le boucan, même s'il ne peut rien voir de là où il est.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Fait-il avec un soupir.

-M'man et Rox' qui se battent...comme d'hab' quoi, répond Sora en haussant les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Roxas ?

-Juré comme un charretier ?

-Rien d'inhabituel...

Moi je croise les bras et dis rien. C'est dramatique ce qui se passe dans cette maison...mais j'aime l'ambiance, allez comprendre.

-J'vais aller faire un tour en moto, conclut Cloud en entendant un juron suivi du bruit d'un objet qui se brise.

-Avec Axel on va sortir un peu aussi. »

Cloud tourne les talons et je crois entendre marmonner un « 'vont démolir la baraque » avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Oui, il a abandonné l'idée de raisonner sa femme et son fils depuis belle lurette. Comprenez-le, c'est pas comme si ces deux-là l'écoutaient de toute façon. Et si Cloud s'y mettait, il dézinguerait tout le monde. Ça serait moche à voir...

Sora et moi marchons les mains dans les poches, vadrouillant dans les rues sans trop savoir où aller ou quoi faire. Sora pousse un long, très long, très long soupir.

« Oui boh ça va, je fais pour l'arrêter.

-Pouarf.

-Quel souffle.

Bah il est resté longtemps à se dégonfler quand même, avec son soupir là. Surtout que je sais très bien qu'il est poussé pour me faire comprendre que c'est moi qui l'agace.

-Mais _pourquoi_ t'as encore fait du gringue à Roxas ? Il fait en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais pas, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je l'aime que veux-tu ?

-Tu parles d'une excuse. Maintenant je suis condamné à marcher avec toi, là...alors qu'on était tranquillement en train de shooter des nazis zombies, tu faich'.

Abréviation pour dire 'fais chier'. Oui, Sora aussi a son langage propre et a besoin parfois qu'on le traduise. Quoi ? Vous aviez pas besoin de traduction ? Bah vous l'aurez quand même eue. Juste pour info, dans la bouche de Roxas ça aurait donné plutôt un truc du genre « tu m'casses les couilles, gros connard ».

Notez aussi au passage que je vaux moins qu'une partie de Call of Duty, et qu'il est '_condamné'_ à passer du temps avec moi le pauvre petit.

-Au moins on s'est pas fait frapper.

-Je pourrai même pas reprendre ma partie...je vais rentrer, Roxas refusera de me laisser la seconde manette parce qu'il sera trop occupé à se défouler. Pour se justifier il me montrera sa lèvre pétée. Excuse bidon de mon point de vue mais bon. Maman sera en train de nous cuisiner du poison ou quelque chose qui s'en approche, ce qui fait que papa et moi on devra faire style qu'on a pas faim pour aller s'enfermer dans le garage pour bouffer des kebabs, assis autour de Fenrir. Kebabs que mon père sortira de son sac parce qu'il aura prévu le coup. Comme on aura gaspillé de la nourriture en mangeant pas ce que m'man aura cuisiné, elle va se venger en faisant dormir mon père sur le canapé du salon cette nuit, il sera d'humeur massacrante demain. Ensuite c'est sur moi-

-Ça va, ça va ! J'ai compris ! Désolé !, je dois l'arrêter au risque que ses jérémiades durent encore quelques dizaines de minutes.

-Tu demandes pardon maintenant, si on retourne tous les deux à la maison, il se passera pas une demi heure sans que tu recommences, fait-il d'un ton blasé.

-Mais non, même si j'adore l'entendre jurer.

Sora me jette un regard meurtrier. Il n'aime pas ma plaisanterie parce que ça le mène toujours...bah dans le genre de situation où on est en ce moment. Obligés de s'exiler pour échapper à la guérilla. Enfin, plaisanterie...je suis quand même assez sérieux quand je dis que j'adore entendre Roxas jurer. Il trouve de ces insultes des fois...c'est une source d'inspiration intarissable pour moi.

-Dis-le tout d'suite que tu l'kiffes pour de bon. Mais lâche l'affaire steuplaît, y a déjà Riku.

-Qu'il insulte tout le temps.

-C'est sa façon de dire qu'il aime quelqu'un.

-Alors il m'adore.

Sora me regarde de travers et renifle avec dédain (enfin de façon aussi dédaigneuse que puisse paraître Sora, quoi).

-Nan, que dalle. Toi t'as les insultes de la catégorie 'j'te hais' de son répertoire.

J'hausse les épaules, pas la peine d'insister. Surtout que des fois j'ai comme l'impression que Sora dit juste.

« L'était pas censé venir d'ailleurs ? L'autre tâche là, je demande un peu comme un rageux.

-Riku ?

-Ouais.

-J'sais pas, Roxas l'avait au téléphone avant que t'arrives et vu les insultes qui ont fusées, ils ont dû s'engueuler, fit Sora en haussant les épaules.

-Ils ont enfin rompu ? »

Sora me jette un regard en biais et ne répond pas. De toute façon je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas. Pourtant, vu que Riku utilise le 'arrête de jurer.' en guise de bonjour, il finira bien par en avoir marre. Bon, la dernière fois que je lui ai demandé pourquoi il lâchait pas prise puisque ça le gonflait autant que Rox jure même en disant 'oui', il m'a répondu 'c'est un trop bon coup pour que je le lâche comme ça.', ce qui n'est pas une assez bonne raison à mes yeux. Moi j'apprécie, j'aime, j'adore et vénère avec passion la poésie de mon Roxas, donc autant dire que je l'aime pour tout ce qu'il est. C'est une BIEN meilleure raison pour l'avoir rien qu'à moi tout seul. Bordel de chié cul.

Bigre, aurait-il déteint sur moi ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sora et moi sommes restés à errer dans les rues comme des âmes en peine en attendant l'heure où on pourrait enfin rentrer.

J'aurais pu laisser Sora à son triste sort et rentrer chez moi. Mais c'était en partie ma faute s'il se retrouvait là, alors bon, je suis pas comme ça, j'assume.

J'aurais pu inviter Sora chez moi pour qu'on se fasse une partie de je sais pas quel jeu vidéo, histoire de passer le temps et de rattraper ce qu'il avait loupé à la maison. Mais j'ai pas de jeux vidéos. Et ni de télévision. Oh hé, c'est bon les yeux en soucoupe, c'est pas un choix de vie sans technologie ou quoi, genre, je suis pas Amish ou quoi. C'est juste qu'on s'est fait cambrioler y a pas plus de trois jours. Ils on même pillé le frigo, en laissant seulement les poireaux. Allez savoir ce que ça peut vouloir dire dans leur tête. Ils ont aussi laissé l'électroménager, à mon avis parce qu'ils sont crades. Ça pourrait être parce que c'est trop lourd et trop encombrant à trimballer une machine à laver, et pas de très grande valeur quand c'est pas neuf. Surtout la nôtre. Mais je pense que c'est pour la première raison, ça me semble plus logique. Dommage pour ma mère, elle pourra pas s'en faire payer des mieux par l'assurance.

Mais voyez-vous ça : je cause, je cause, et qui apparaît devant nous ? Le plus gros poseur de la ville, et soit dit en passant, celui qui me vole mon Roxas : Riku. Sale type. Pue la merde. Débile profond.

« 'lut, fait-il en marmonnant.

-T'es pas allé voir Rox' ? Demande Sora.

-Il m'a envoyé balader, je vais pas te répéter -

-Oh si, s'il te plaît ! Je fais les mains jointes en prière.

Oui, je supplie mon rival si je veux. J'ai tellement envie d'entendre les insultes de Roxy...

-Toi...

-S'il te plaît, fais-lui plaisir, sinon il va pas nous lâcher.

Merci Sora, t'es un vrai pote.

-Ça vous regarde pas en fait, dit Riku en croisant les bras.

-Tu préfères qu'on essaie de deviner ? Je fais avec un sourire en coin.

Il sait que je vais vraiment lui pourrir l'existence, il lâchera le morceau.

-Ça devait être : « Arrache-toi d'là connard, j'en ai raz le cul de te servir de vide-couille, si t'as besoin de niquer, va aux putes, espèce de bite sur pattes. » Ou quelque chose dans ces eaux là. Ah, et j'ai oublié le « Bordel de merde » et le doigt d'honneur. Je crois que je suis arrivé après une dispute avec sa mère.

-Non, tu crois ? » Fait Sora avec un rire jaune.

Oh moi, je dis rien.

Je suis trop occupé à imaginer mon ange prononcer ces douces paroles...je le vois, dans un halo de lumière...Comme je regrette que nous n'ayons pu assister à cette scène en direct !

Sinon ça veut dire qu'il a largué Grosses Fesses ou pas ? (Ouais Grosses Fesses c'est Riku. Pourquoi ? Parce que même si c'est pas vrai ça le fait grave chier que je l'appelle comme ça, et ça, c'est cool.)

« Ça veut dire qu'il t'a jeté ou pas, Grosses Fesses ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça, Mononeurone. Non il m'a pas jeté, il avait juste besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, et vu que vous étiez pas là, c'est moi qui ai pris.

-Bien fait, conclut Sora.

-T'as de la chance, j'ajoute avec une pointe de jalousie.

Tout le monde lève les yeux au ciel et puis on laisse tomber et ma réplique est oubliée.

Comme on est des guedins, on retourne chez Sora, que Roxas soit calmé ou pas. Sauf Riku. Il a eu sa dose pour aujourd'hui et laisse tomber.

J'aurais bien aimé dire à Sora : « t'inquiète, tu dormiras pas dehors, je me tiendrai à carreaux. » Mais je sais très bien que ce sera pas le cas. C'est compulsif, je peux pas m'empêcher de la ramener. S'il veut éviter ça, faut pas qu'il me laisse entrer.

Mais il me laisse entrer. Il me laisse toujours entrer.

Pourquoi ? Pitié ? Masochisme ? Plan machiavélique qu'il est le seul à connaître ? Qui sait vraiment ce qui se trame dans la petite caboche de notre Sora préféré.

Roxas est pas super jouasse de nous voir mais hé, m'en bats. J'aime son air renfrogné. Il est mignon à croquer. (insérez un petit cœur ici)

Rah du coup ça m'a redonné la patate et je me sens pousser des ailes. Non, sérieux. Je sais pas, ça doit être une inspiration divine...mais il faut que j'ouvre ma gueule...

« Vous avez croisé Riku ? A demandé Roxas en grognant, et sans insultes s'il vous plait.

-Quoi ? L'autre fils de pute ? Ouais, malheureusement. Qu'il suce ma bite c'connard, l'est pas venu avec nous, et tant mieux putain ! Il me gave ce poseur.»

J'étais trop énervé sur le coup, sans déc'.

Pour que dalle en plus. Je crois. J'avais une raison ?

Peut-être.

Ou pas.

Sora et Roxy mamour m'ont regardé avec la bouche ouverte et de grands yeux ronds en tout cas.

Fouchtra ! Je viens seulement de réaliser : Sont-ce des mots sortis de ma bouche si délicate d'ordinaire ? Je n'ose y croire...que m'arrive-t-il ? Je chois dans un abîme de ténèbres sans fond...Je me suis laissé tomber dans un gouffre de grossièretés...vais-je pouvoir en ressortir ?

« Oh putain... »

Ça c'est Roxas qui l'a lâché, m'en voulez pas plus !

C'est bizarre, mais...j'étais debout il y a quelques secondes, non ? Maintenant je suis ...allongé par terre...et OH BON SANG ! Roxas est en train de me rouler la galoche du siècle, je NE rêve PAS !

Quoi ? Quoi ? Adios Grosses Fesses ? Il fallait simplement que je pète un câble et jure comme je le fais pas souvent ? Jamais devant Roxas en fait. Ouais, j'aime quand il se sent supérieur...mais en fait il ne cherchait que son égal...son âme sœur, à n'en pas douter... Comment ça vous me suivez plus entre mes tournures familières suivies aussitôt des soutenues et mélangées à des courantes? Pas grave j'ai fini. Bah ouais, allez, virez de là ! C'est privé bon sang ! Bande de vicieux, vous allez pas nous regarder nous peloter et tout quoi !

Si ?

HAN, PERVERS !

Faites comme Sora : la porte est juste là. Et fermez derrière vous siouplaît.

Merci ! (le retour du petit cœur à insérer)

ZE END

Ndla :

Du gros n'importe quoi une fois de plus, cette fic n'a de nouveau aucun intérêt, sinon rire un peu et être inutile, parce que des fois, c'est cool de l'être. XD Je pense que tous les chapitres de 'Faits Divers' seront useless XDD

J'ai des sales mots dans la bouche comme fille...ouais, je me retiens pas toujours d'ailleurs et c'est vraiment très moche à entendre. Mais pour vous chers lecteurs XD, je me force à rester correcte, et parce que, avouons-le, un texte est bien plus lisible, joli et agréable quand il est écrit en vrai français. Sans insultes immondes. Enfin d'habitude je me force à rester correcte...

Parce qu'un jour Becca (encore elle qui est coupable de mes fics à conneries XD) m'a dit : « j'aimerais voir ce que ça donne quand tu te retiens pas ». Ouais. Bah voilà le résultat. Et encore des fois j'ai mes doigts qui bloquaient XD C'est tellement déplacé de parler comme ça dans une fic !Et pourtant ça sort tout seul quand je parle dans la vie courante...c'est carrément flippant, faut que j'arrête de parler comme ça. Même entre amis et parents...merde quoi. Heu, mince quoi ! XD

Donc voilà XD J'espère que vos yeux ont pas fondu !

Flammula


	3. Le fan

**Chapter 3: Le fan**

Je ne sais pas d'où m'est sortie cette idée. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle est loin de tenir de l'illumination divine, vous n'aurez pas de mal à le constater par vous-même.

Pardon à tous XD

Il va sans dire que c'est une fic OoC.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. Il y a également plusieurs citations ou références à des films ou séries, mais toutes les citer ici gâcherait la surprise. Pour peu que vous connaissiez la référence en question.

Bonne lecture !

Le fan

Les fans, ces gens qui font tout le succès de tel ou tel auteur, cinéaste, acteur, chanteur et j'en passe.

Il y a différents degrés de fans : le plus simple, qui apprécie l'artiste et ne manque pas de le dire, va voir chacun des films ou achète chacun des albums ou presque, qui pourra donner un avis logique et plus ou moins objectif.

Puis il y a le fanatique qui ne loupera rien, et ne sera jamais objectif même quand son idole fait un flop, collectionnera quelques goodies à son effigie et criera presque sur tous les toits qu'il est à fond dedans.

Il y a ensuite le fan hystérique qui fera la même chose que le précédant, mais avec beaucoup plus d'entrain, voire d'acharnement, et qui lui, ne manquera jamais d'en faire des tonnes, genre l'avion dans le ciel qui tire une banderole « -insérez le nom d'un artiste- je t'aime ! » et qui vous dira sans honte : « sois fan et tais-toi » quand vous ne suivez pas assez son obstination à son goût.

Et puis il y a la dernière catégorie :

Le fan hystérique obsessionnel compulsif monomaniaque.

Oui ça veut rien dire comme ça, mais on peut comprendre à peu près le sens, non ? De toute façon j'arrive à l'explication.

C'est la pire catégorie de fan, celle qui réunit les deux précédentes et les exacerbe, celle qui est la plus effrayante et la plus dangereuse. Ces fans là sont prêts à tout. Prêts à mordre, frapper, agresser, harceler, tuer et se suicider pour leur idole.

J'avoue, je fais partie de cette catégorie. Entrez dans ma chambre, c'est pire qu'un sanctuaire dédié à mon idole, c'est … je sais même pas s'il y a un mot qui existe pour le décrire. Les murs sont tapissés de posters, photos, mes meubles couverts de peluches, figurines, mugs, verres, j'ai les draps à son effigie, horloge, lampe et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Dans un placard entier, je garde des albums avec toutes les photos que j'ai pu moi-même prendre, les dédicaces qu'il a signé même si ce n'est pas à moi directement. Dans une boîte, au même endroit, se trouvent tous les objets que j'ai pu récupérer : un stylo qu'il avait jeté à la poubelle, une mèche de cheveux que j'ai réussi à récupérer en soudoyant le coiffeur chez qui il va, un bout de tissu d'un de ses vêtements lorsque des fans hystériques l'avaient agressé. (J'avais récupéré le morceau de tissu et j'ai ensuite refait le portrait à ces sales folles. Même si on tape pas les filles), j'ai un chewing-gum mâché...

Il m'obsède complètement.

J'avoue que pour avoir ce genre de choses dans ma chambre, j'ai dû faire pas mal de trucs dont je suis pas très fier. Il me fallait l'argent. Quant aux objets du coffre fort...j'avoue que j'ai dû le filer pendant un moment...d'ailleurs je le fais encore, mais j'y peux rien, c'est compulsif.

La seule chose que je n'ai pas récupérée (pas encore?) c'est le papier avec lequel il s'essuie après avoir été aux toilettes.

La consécration ultime d'un fan comme moi, ce serait qu'un jour Cloud Strife se tourne vers moi en me souriant « Bonjour Léon, comment tu vas ? »

Je pourrais alors mourir heureux.

Oui, ça me suffirait, parce que c'est quand même dur d'adorer, aduler une personne, et de savoir qu'elle n'a même pas conscience de votre misérable existence.

Quelqu'un qui entrerait dans ma chambre ressortirait en courant et irait illico presto me faire interner dans un asile psychiatrique. C'est pour ça que je la ferme systématiquement à clé, et que je n'y ai jamais invité personne.

Si Cloud entrait dans cette chambre, il mourrait probablement foudroyé d'effroi.

Ce qui tombe bien, c'est qu'il ne risque pas d'y entrer.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis peut-être gravement atteint, mais jamais ô grand jamais je n'oserais toucher à un cheveu de mon vénéré Cloud. Il est comme une divinité éclatante qui m'empêche de l'approcher sous peine de succomber d'un arrêt cardiaque ou irradié par l'aura sublime que dégage sa personne. C'est une sainteté à laquelle on ne touche pas.

Mais il y a des fans qui ne comprennent pas, je suis donc obligé de leur régler leur compte. Il y a aussi ce type qui est toujours en train de lui tourner autour, de le draguer et de jouer les jolis coeurs...lui, il a le droit à sa poupée vaudou. Je la martyrise dès qu'il en fait trop, elle est toujours sur moi, cachée sous ma veste.

Je vous assure que ça fonctionne.

Cloud Strife va au même lycée que moi, suit les mêmes cours, a des amis en commun avec moi, mais m'ignore purement et simplement. Il ne se rend même pas compte que je suis là, je suis invisible à ses yeux.

Cloud Strife est un acteur et modèle très populaire chez les jeunes (et les plus vieux), Cloud Strife a sa ligne de vêtements, un parfum à son nom. Cloud Strife est _la_ mascotte des magazines de mode et des séries télévisées. On refait des tas d'épisodes supplémentaires rien que pour faire plaisir à ses fans et surtout parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer : c'est la poule aux oeufs d'or.

Cloud et ses cheveux d'or, ses yeux à la couleur d'un ciel d'été, Cloud et son corps parfait, Cloud et son assurance, son charme, Cloud à la vie parfaite dont j'aimerais tellement faire partie. Cloud et son calme olympien, Cloud et sa gentillesse, sa touchante innocence.

Cloud Cloud Cloud Cloud Cloud Cloud Cloud Cloud Cloud Cloud Cloud Cloud Cloud Cloud

Mon obsession.

Je continuerais bien à vivre comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps si c'était possible : l'admirer de loin, le vénérer nuit et jour. Mais ça ne peut pas durer si longtemps. Nous sommes déjà en terminale, et à la fin de l'année, nous aurons notre diplôme et nous prendrons une route différente. Sauf si je me lance dans le mannequinat ou le cinéma. Ce n'est pas trop dans mes projets, ce n'est même pas dans mes centres d'intérêt (sauf quand il s'agit de Cloud). J'ai pensé plusieurs fois abandonner l'idée d'entrer à la BGU, une école militaire (stalker professionnel me correspondrait mieux peut-être) mais c'est impossible, pour beaucoup de raisons. Donc je dois me faire à l'idée que je ne verrais mon idole qu'en image. Mais avant ça, j'ai décidé de faire en sorte qu'il prenne conscience de mon existence. Je ne compte pas enfreindre ma propre loi qui est de ne pas l'approcher de trop près et de ne surtout pas le toucher (de peur de le souiller, je ne suis pas digne) mais je veux simplement qu'il m'adresse un signe, une parole, n'importe quoi. Qu'il arrête de m'ignorer.

Alors pour ça j'ai élaboré tout un plan. Tout d'abord, je vais voler son nouveau numéro de téléphone à Aerith. J'avais l'ancien, mais il a dû en changer parce que quelqu'un n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler et ne répondait jamais quand il décrochait. J'avoue, c'était moi...Je voulais simplement entendre le son de sa voix, et comme je suis trop intimidé pour lui parler...je l'écoutais juste dire allo, et quelqu'autres grossièretés quand il en avait marre. Bon, je ne m'offusque pas, Cloud vulgaire c'est Cloud tout de même et rien ne peut ternir l'image que j'ai de lui.

Bref. Mon plan : Un soir je sortirai de chez moi cagoulé et habillé tout en noir, j'irai tabasser un de nos amis en commun et ensuite il ne me restera plus qu'à téléphoner...envoyer un message à Cloud pour le prévenir que cet ami aura été emmené à l'hôpital. On se retrouvera en premier là-bas, et donc tous les deux tous seuls dans la salle d'attente, puis dans la chambre avec mon outil. Heu, notre ami, pour le veiller...

Un plan magnifique. Qui ne peut que fonctionner. Ah ah ah ah je suis un gé—àçarègxbswfbwsibvswhb

_Veuillez interpréter cette suite de lettres sans sens pour une grosse tache d'encre, merci._

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'écris espèce d'idiot ! »

Squall leva les yeux de son journal intime en se frottant la tête pour atténuer la douleur. Aerith se tenait au-dessus de lui et le regardait les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches. Elle avait l'air très en colère et si elle lui avait donné une baffe derrière la tête, ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien.

Squall lui aurait bien rendu la pareille si ç'n'avait pas été une fille, et s'il n'avait pas d'abord pensé au fait qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Ohmondieuonl'avaiteuparsurprise !

Il paniqua. A proprement parlé. Autant qu'un Squall Léonhart pouvait paniquer. Il se leva, regarda autour de lui en réfléchissant très vite à ce qu'il devait enlever et cacher en premier.

Et puis finalement il se tapa le front avec la paume de la main.

C'était inutile, elle avait sûrement eu le temps de tout voir. Mais comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour entrer dans sa chambre sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? Et depuis quand oubliait-il de fermer la porte à clef ?

Pas le choix, il devrait éliminer Aerith pour qu'elle ne raconte rien à personne.

La futur victime se cacha derrière sa main pour rire. Squall fronça les sourcils et chercha des explications avant d'éliminer le témoin.

« Qui t'a permis d'entrer ? Et sans frapper ! fit-il furieux.

-Ah mais j'ai frappé, répondit la jeune fille en retenant difficilement ses rires. Mais apparemment tu étais trop absorbé par ce que tu écrivais pour m'entendre. Alors je me suis permis d'entrer.

-T'aurais jamais dû.

-Je vois pourquoi, fit-elle avec un rire. Je ne savais pas que t'aimais Cloud à ce point. Je me demande pourquoi vous ne vous êtes jamais adressé la parole.

-Il...ça t'regarde pas.

Aerith croisa les bras et arqua un sourcil. Squall réfléchissait comment il allait la faire taire. C'était son amie et il avait quelques réticences à l'étouffer avec un coussin. En plus il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'abimer sa sublime taie. Il devrait plutôt couler du béton dans une bassine, lui coller les pieds dedans et attendre que ça sèche. Ensuite il irait la jeter dans le lac, ni vu ni connu.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je peux faire en sorte qu'il vienne lui-même t'aborder. Je serai à côté si jamais t'es trop intimidé.

Finalement il allait remettre en question sa nécessité de faire taire la brunette à jamais. Elle serait plutôt utile dans son plan.

-Mais d'abord, on va enlever tout ça...c'est vraiment malsain, j'en ai des sueurs froides, dit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

Mais elle tenait tant que ça à mourir ?

-Hors de question, fit-il catégorique. Tu ne touches à rien de ce qui se trouve ici.

-Mais enfin Squall...bon, ok, je suis sûre que tu passes des nuits...passionnantes avec tes posters et heu...

HAN! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette allusion ? Qui aurait cru qu'Aerith pouvait avoir des pensées pareilles ? Elle pensait vraiment qu'il se tapait des quiches devant ses posters ?

-Jamais ! Fit-il hors de lui.

-Hein ? Heu...c'est pas vraiment un mal à y réfléchir..je pense, te fâche p-

-Je n'ai jamais joué de solo sur la clarinette du démon, surtout pas devant des photos de Cloud ! Je le respecte trop pour-

-Ok, ok, ne t'emporte pas. Mais imagine : si vous devenez amis, il viendra un jour comme moi te chercher, et il tombera sur ….ça, fit-elle avec un mouvement des bras pour englober tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il aurait de quoi avoir vraiment peur.

Squall croisa les bras et soupira. Il le savait très bien, ça. Ce qu'il savait aussi, c'est qu'il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de faire venir Cloud ici. Et pour ce qui était de la visite surprise, ah ça il jurait qu'on ne l'y reprendrait pas : il n'oublierait plus de fermer la porte à clef.

-Il ne rentrera jamais ici.

-Squall, t'en sais rien ! Je suis sûre que j'étais pas censée entrer non plus !

-Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur.

-Tu sais que c'est tordu ?

-Tu trouves que les adolescentes qui collent des posters de leur Boys Band préféré au mur sont tordues ?

-Oui- non !

-Alors pourquoi dans mon cas ça le serait ?

-Mais...

Aerith se posta en plein milieu de la chambre et tourna sur elle-même puis elle se passa les mains sur le visage.

-Dans ton cas c'est vraiment poussé au vice.

-Pourquoi ?

-Y en a partout !

-Et alors ?

-C'est un de mes amis.

-Alors c'est ça en fait, parce que tu le connais, tu penses que c'est tordu. Tu crois que les familles et amis des Boys Band obligent les fans à enlever les posters de leur chambre ?

-Non mais-

-Tu crois qu'ils les obligent à laisser les t-shirts à l'effigie de ceux qu'elles aiment au placard ?

-T'as même des t-shirts ?

-Ne change pas de sujet.

-J'y crois pas.

Aerith se dirigea tout droit vers le placard où elle pensait trouver les t-shirt en question et réussit à ouvrir la porte malgré les efforts de Squall pour y arriver avant elle et l'empêcher de voir.

Ce ne sont pas des t-shirts qui tombèrent lorsqu'elle ouvrit, mais des tonnes d'albums photos. Certains tombèrent ouverts et dévoilèrent l'horrible vérité : Squall était un vrai stalker de Cloud.

Les lecteurs et lectrices diront qu'ils l'avaient déjà bien compris, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Aerith qui était bien naïve dans sa méfiance.

-Espèce de stalker !

-Espèce de gourde.

-Quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de prendre toutes ces photos sans qu'on le remarque ?

-Quand est-ce que tu as trouvé le temps de gâcher ma vie ?

Squall tentait de tout ranger tandis qu'Aerith regardait toutes les photos qui lui tombaient sous la main avec effarement. Finalement elle se leva et croisa les bras. Elle semblait très en colère.

-Ça ne peut plus durer Squall.

Ce sur quoi elle partit sans rien dire.

-Où tu vas ?

-Tu verras plus tard.

-Ne lui dis rien !

-J'en ai pas l'intention, ne t'inquiète pas. Reste là et attend-moi ! »

Et Squall obéit comme un gentil garçon, priant pour qu'elle ne le dise à personne. Il avait pas parlé de s'en débarrasser ? Elle avait promis de le faire parler avec Cloud, mais s'il se retrouvait face à face avec son vénéré blond au dessus du cercueil d'une amie, c'était un moyen aussi d'y arriver.

En y regardant mieux, entre ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il avait dans sa chambre...il prouvait avoir le vrai profil d'un psychopathe en puissance...non ?

Aerith revint deux heures plus tard. Deux heures que Squall avait passé à se demander s'il devait aller consulter un psychiatrique. Elle laissa de gros sacs devant la porte, puis entra avec une brouette qu'elle commença à remplir sans perdre de temps.

A remplir de tous les goodies qu'avait Squall, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire. Chaque fois que la jeune fille mettait un objet dans la brouette, Squall en ressortait un. Finalement elle tomba sur une peluche de Cloud qu'elle prit et jeta par la fenêtre : très loin. Squall la maudit et sortit récupérer son bien.

Pendant ce temps Aerith pouvait travailler en paix. Et elle travailla trèèès vite. Quand elle voyait que Squall revenait, elle relançait autre chose, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien sur les murs et les meubles. Elle sortit de la chambre, puis de la maison par la porte arrière alors que Squall revenait à l'avant. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il n'y avait plus rien du tout. Il savait qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix : il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser sa peluche abandonnée dans la rue ! Ni les deux trois autres objets que cette bougresse avait osé lancer.

Il la rejoignit dans le jardin où elle avait mis tout en tas dans un coin écarté. Bizarrement ça sentait « un peu » l'essence à cet endroit là.

« Tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais ?

-Bien sûr ! Squall Léonhart, dis merci à ton amie, parce que bientôt, c'est le vrai Cloud Strife que tu auras dans cette chambre !

La phrase laissa Squall rêveur jusqu'à ce qu'il entende craquer une allumette.

-Arrête ça ! Fit-il en s'interposant, bras levés, entre le tas et la petite fille aux allumettes. Vous ne passerez pas ! Vous ne-

L'allumette vola et :

FROU

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, ses précieux trophées partirent en fumée.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux en fixant le bûcher, aurait bien hurlé son désarroi mais il n'en avait même pas la force tant il était désemparé. Se reprenant subitement, il essaya d'éteindre le feu pendant qu'Aerith, assez confiante qu'il n'arriverait à rien -elle savait quelle dose d'essence elle avait mis et croyez bien que c'était miraculeux que tout n'ait pas explosé-, partit joyeusement redécorer la chambre de son ami futur assassin.

Quand Squall remonta dans sa chambre, il était noir de cendre, couvert de sueur -c'est chaud le feu- et les yeux rouges de fureur. Il trouva sa chambre...transformée. Elle était normale ! Ce qu'il y a de plus banale comme chambre d'adolescent ! Cette furie ravageuse avait même eu l'idée de décorer avec un peu de tout ce qu'il aimait. Et son obsession alors ? Sa monomanie ? Ca marcherait pas comme ça. Et pourtant c'était fait avec goût.

Mais tout ce qu'il avait de Cloud, sa seule façon de pouvoir se sentir proche de son idole. Tout n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre.

La rage calmée par la découverte d'une chambre qui lui plaisait malgré l'absence terrible de Cloud, revint de plus belle et il se dirigea vers elle pour peut-être l'étrangler. Mais voilà, Aerith était décidée à mourir un autre jour aussi elle avait réservé une surprise : elle sortit la fameuse peluche qui avait fait un vol plané de derrière son dos et Squall s'adoucit aussitôt.

« T'as le droit de la garder. Cache-la si Cloud vient un jour. »

Squall alla pour prendre la peluche dans les bras mais Aerith l'éloigna au dernier moment.

« Ah non, non, regarde dans quel état tu es ! Va te laver sinon tu vas la salir ! »

Squall regarda ses mains et se rendit compte avec effroi qu'elle avait tout à fait raison. Il lui lança tout de même un regard meurtrier et partit pour la salle de bain. Il avait sacrément besoin d'une douche.

Aerith posa monsieur Cloud en mousse sur le lit et profita de l'absence du potentiel tueur en série pour mettre les voiles et se faire un peu oublier.

Squall lui, une fois tout propre, passa le reste du temps à serrer sa peluche bien fort contre lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Aerith refit son apparition. Heureusement pour elle, elle était revenue deux jours après que Squall ait découvert qu'elle avait même trouvé son autel et qu'il faisait fatalement partie du tas de cendre dans le jardin. Il avait eu le temps de calmer ses pulsions meurtrières entre temps. Et heureusement, parce qu'elle ramenait avec elle : Cloud en chair et en os.

Squall crut être mort foudroyé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il respirait encore et que Cloud le regardait. Seigneur, Il avait enfin daigné poser ses divins yeux sur sa misérable personne ! Il était là juste devant lui et Il lui fit même un signe de la main en marmonnant un 'bonjour' discret.

Squall crut mourir une fois de plus, mais c'était pas grave, car il mourait heureux : son vœu était exaucé.

« Salut. » répondit-i d'un ton neutre.

Ce qu'il faut qu'on se rappelle tous, c'est qu'il s'agit de Squall Léonhart. Ce même Squall que l'on dit froid et distant avec les autres. Même si sa vie intérieure est très mouvementée, en dehors de son corps, il reste et restera toujours le même. Les épaules de Cloud s'affaissèrent et il détourna les yeux en soupirant.

Squall sentit son cœur le lâcher.

Pourquoi cette réaction ?

« Bon je rentre, fit-il d'un ton froid.

-Mais non, reste ! Fit Aerith en retenant son ami par le bras. C'est juste quelqu'un qui est loin d'être expansif.

Cloud eut un soupir agacé et secoua le bras pour que son amie le lâche. Cependant, il ne s'en alla pas et resta pour faire de nouveau face à Squall.

-Bon, commença la jeune fille, j'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations, vous vous connaissez mais...j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression qu'il y a un gros malentendu entre vous.

-Un malentendu ? S'étonna Squall.

-Cloud, fit-elle en se tournant vers le blond pour avoir de l'aide.

-Bon ok, fit-il en regardant Squall droit dans les yeux. J'ai juste une question et ensuite je m'en vais.

-Vas-y, fit Squall un peu sèchement (surtout parce qu'il était hyper nerveux et parce qu'il parlait à Cloud et parce qu'il devait se retenir de paraître complètement euphorique)

-Pourquoi tu me détestes ? »

Et le monde s'écroula sous les pieds de Léonhart.

Pourquoi il le quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour que Cloud croit qu'il le détestait ? Et maintenant qu'il avait été ramené sur terre, le blond semblait plutôt prompt à lui rendre ce sentiment. C'est qu'il faisait attention à lui alors ? Ou du moins qu'il l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant. Sinon comment il aurait pu déduire que Squall le haïssait avec seulement un 'salut' ?

C'était magnifique ! Il n'avait donc jamais été invisible à ses yeux, il le détestait, c'est tout !

Attendez attendez. Est-ce que c'était vraiment mieux comme situation ? Etre ignoré ou détesté, il y en avait vraiment un mieux que l'autre ?

Vu le regard que Cloud lui lançait, il commençait à se dire que c'était finalement mieux quand il l'ignorait. Quoi que...maintenant : il le regardait !

Non non, un peu de sérieux. Il fallait en plus qu'il réponde, le dieu de sa religion attendait sa réponse.

« Je t'ai jamais détesté, fit-il platement.

-C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes en tout cas, reprocha Cloud.

-Pardon? Non, c'est pas volontaire, je te déteste pas du tout, je suis sincère.

Cloud s'adoucit un peu et se détendit même.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites tout le temps alors ? Tu fais comme si j'existais pas.

S'il savait.

-Je … suis intimidé ? Avoua Squall, vraiment gêné.

Cloud ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Vous pensez bien que c'était une sacrée nouvelle. Personne croyait pouvoir faire ça un jour.

-Moi ? Je t'intimide ?

Squall se vexa un peu qu'on lui rappelle sa faiblesse, mais son interlocuteur avait la chance d'être Cloud. Un autre aurait péri dans d'atroces souffrances.

-J'avais aussi l'impression que tu m'évitais et m'ignorais, fit-il avec humeur.

-Pas du tout...j'étais aussi intimidé. Et puis je croyais que tu pouvais pas me voir en peinture.

Quel humour, ce Cloud.

-Bon, intervint Aerith, eh bien maintenant que le malentendu est levé, soyez de bons amis. Moi je vous laisse. »

Elle joignit le geste à la parole tandis que Squall offrit à Cloud de boire quelque chose et d'aller s'installer pour papoter un peu. Arrêter de s'entre intimider.

Leur conversation ayant très peu d'intérêt à nos yeux, mieux vaut passer directement aux détails croustillants ou lorsque Cloud découvrit, plusieurs mois plus tard, la chambre de Squall.

Rassurez-vous, les goodies n'avaient pas été réinstallés. Par contre...

« Ok, je prends juste un truc et on peut rejoindre Aerith et Tifa, fit Squall en fouillant dans son bureau.

-Je rêve ! T'as une peluche de moi !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout.

-Si ! Fit Cloud en tendant fièrement la dite peluche. Tu m'aimes à ce point ? C'est mignon !»

Pendant ce temps, en bas dans le salon, Aerith sirotait son thé en gloussant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Tifa.

-Si tu savais. »

Squall à l'étage avait fini par craquer et laissait libre court à sa vénération.

« Si je pouvais, j'aurais les murs tapissés de photos, des goodies à ton effigie dans tous les recoins de cette pièce, disait Squall, à genoux aux pieds de son idoles, lui tenant les mains et les baisant avec ferveur.

-C'est très flatteur. J'aime l'idée, répondit Cloud non mécontent de la vénération qu'on lui accordait.

-Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, rien ni personne d'autre ne compte.

-Tu me serais totalement soumis ? Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Je le suis déjà, fit Squall en murmurant presque.

-Tu ferais ce que je te demande ?

-Tout.

-Si je te demandais d'arracher mes vêtements et me faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement complet, tu le ferais ?

Squall bloqua un quart de seconde. Il venait d'avoir une pensée impure qui incluait Cloud, celui qu'il avait juré de ne pas toucher ! Rien que lui embrasser les mains avait déjà été de trop ! Jouer et plaisanter comme ils étaient en train de le faire étaient outrageux. Il faudrait qu'il se flagelle pour expier ses fautes ce soir après le départ de ses amis. D'ailleurs il se flagellait déjà mentalement : j'ai péché j'expie (clac), j'ai péché j'expie (clac).

-Squall, fit Cloud d'une voix traînante. Tu as dit 'tout ce que je demanderais'. Alors ? J'attends.

Il était désemparé. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Respecter sa promesse ou ne pas réfléchir et faire ce que Cloud demandait ? Attendez...c'était pas censé être sérieux à la base. Le délire était parti de la peluche...pourquoi Cloud insistait ?

-Squall. J'ai été longtemps amoureux de toi, j'osais même pas t'approcher, et toi tu m'évitais et j'ai cru que tu me détestais. Tu dois te faire pardonner.

-Tu...t'étais … ?

Cloud détourna les yeux en rougissant légèrement.

-Arrête de plaisanter, ça devient-

-T'en as envie non ? Regarde-toi : avec qui d'autre tu aurais plaisanté comme ça ? Il y a une part de vrai, non ? Moi je suis sérieux, je joue plus. »

Aerith posait juste sa tasse lorsque le lustre au dessus de leur tête commença à remuer.

« Oh, mais ils ne sont pas très épais ces plafonds. J'espère qu'il ne va pas nous tomber sur la tête celui là.

-Mais, s'étonna Tifa, ils sont en train de se battre ou quoi ?

-Oh non, non. Pas de soucis pour ça.

-Aerith...Fit Tifa d'un ton menaçant.

-Je t'ai déjà raconté que Cloud s'était un jour confié à moi ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-Qu'il aimait Squall, fit Aerith sur le ton d'une mademoiselle je sais tout.

-Il m'en avait parlé aussi, fit Tifa dépitée. Il était persuadé que Squall le détestait, et perso, je le croyais aussi.

-Pareil de mon côté, jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans la chambre de Squall, un jour.

-Quoi ? T'as découvert sa collection de goodies Cloud Strife ? Fit Tifa sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Précisément. »

Tifa en fit tomber le téléphone portable avec lequel elle passait le temps, et qui alla se fracasser sur le sol. Le silence se fit. Enfin, silence si on omettait les cris qui venaient de l'étage.

«Et je te raconte pas tout ce que j'ai trouvé, un profiler aurait identifié un serial killer là dedans.

-Un quoi ?

-Un serial killer.

-Un quoi ?

-Roh, un tueur en série.

-Ah, un serial killer.

Gros blanc.

-J'ai bien eu peur qu'en brûlant tout, ça ne lui fasse péter un câble. J'attends encore qu'il vienne me trancher la gorge, tu sais, rupture psychotique post traumatique, tout ça.

- Heu, bref. J'imagine qu'on te doit donc cette bande son de film porno ?

-Oui, bizarrement c'est toujours moi qui les case dans les fics de cette auteur attardée. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elles se dirent qu'elles devraient peut-être aller se trouver un autre endroit où passer le temps.

Ze end.

Ndla : tuez-moi, vous sauverez la planète XD

« Cloud Strife [...] a un parfum à son nom. [...]On refait des tas d'épisodes supplémentaires rien que pour faire plaisir à ses fans, et surtout parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer : c'est la poule aux oeufs d'or »

Toute ressemblance avec la réalité ne serait absolument pas fortuite.

Et oui, c'est « La cité de la peur » à la fin, pour ceux qui connaissent. Propriété des Nuls XD


End file.
